vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced /v/RP ruleset : BR edition
A conjunction of ideas for a set on /v/RP that values strategy and preparation, instead of relying purely on blind luck. More complex than the base /v/RP ruleset, but by no means "complex" at all. 'CHARACTER SHEET BASE' Keep your own sheet UPDATED. The DM may lose it. It is also nice to have your own guide on how you're doing, without having to ask for your own stats every five seconds. Swordfag – Level 1 – 0/10 EXP – SPEC: STR/AGI Str : 5 Agi : 2 End : 7 Cha : 3 Wis : 2 Mag : 1 Special (Sword): 7 HP : 70/70 FATIGUE : 8/8 MANA : 5/5 EQUIPMENT : -nil- ITEM POUCH : (Potions and Key Items) GOLD : LOADSEMONE 'STATS' The base stats will be largely the ones we are used to. Strength, Agility, Endurance, Charisma, Wisdom, Magic and Special. (STR, AGI, END, CHA, WIS, MAG, SPC) STR = How strong you are. Really simple. AGI = How FAST you are, your turn order. END = How resilent your character is. Also is connected to Willpower. Determines how long you can perform strenuous physical actions without being fatigued. CHA = How suave/smooth/charismatic your character is. WIS = How knowledgeable your character is in general trivia/stuff MAG = How well your character knows, and handles magic. Determines how long your character can casts spells without being fatigued. SPC = Your very own stat! At the start of the game - and the creating of a new sheet, a player will be given points distribute along those stats. The SUM of your stats should be 27. They may NOT go over 9 points in a stat when they first create their character. After they level up, they may raise a stat above 9. If a stat is not raised or leveled at all, it has a base of 1. The base of stat checks is also the same as the basic /v/RP ruleset - however, straightforward actions - or actions that are commonplace or are related to a partymember's specialization gain a small bonus on rolls. That bonus is defined by the DM. I.E = Brute FISTMCHUGELARGE rolls to kick down a door. Since he is a BRUTE, and specializes in such things, he'll get a -5 bonus to his roll. This is to encourage people to stick to their profession and specialization, instead of just trying to do everything. Sucess on rolls is determined the same way as basic /v/RP. If you have 8 in a stat, you have to roll 80 or less. However, whenever you push a stat past 9, things change a bit. Say you ended up putting your AGI to 11. You -still- have to roll 90 or under not to fail miserably, however, those 2 extra points you pumped in the stat give you a -2 bonus to any rolls related to the stat you leveled up. I.E = Rogue IMGUNSTABYOUINTHEDICK rolls AGI to scale a wall. He has 11 AGI, therefore, he would earn a -2 automatic bonus to his roll, apart from any other bonuses he might win. Essentially, after 9, each point you pump into a stat gives you a -1 bonus. Each point in END is equal to 10 HP. So if you have 6 END, your maximum Hitpoints would be 60. 'SPECIALIZATIONS' Having the freedom to create your own class is half the fun in /v/RP. Therefore, the Specialization system is just a complement to the class you make. You essentially have to choose TWO stats to be your "Specialization" stat. You cannot pick your Special for that. A specialization stat is something your character would be profecient in. Say I make a Knight, and make STR and END his specialization stats. What does this do? Whenever you level up and have to distribute stat points, the cost to level up that stat is halved in comparison to the other stats. Meaning - if I have five points to distribute, and leveling up a standard stat costs 2 points, leveling up a specialized stat would cost one point. Your "Special" stat will always be considered a "specialized" skill, and therefore, will take one point to level up. NOTE : Pushing a stat past nine will double the cost of modifying that stat. 'LEVEL SYSTEM' An attempt to give people a sense of progression. The level system is simplified as much as possible. If you perform an action a DM deems worthy of EXP, that action will fall into five categories. Minor, Standard, Remarkable, Grand and Legendary. Each of those categories holds a specific point value. Minor = 1 Standard = 3 Remarkable = 5 Grand = 10 Legendary = 25 Depending on a character's level, some actions will also lose value. (Killing sewer rats at level 10, for an example, would not even be considered a Minor feat. This is to encourage progression, and make any attempts at grinding unsucessful.) Whenever a character accumulates 10 points, he levels up. Each level up grants you 3 points to distribute alongside your stats. Leveling up a specialized stat costs 1 point, while leveling up a non-specialized stat costs 2 points. IMPORTANT : If you try to push a stat past nine, the cost of leveling up that stat will double. So, specialized stats will cost two points to level if they are over 9, and non-specialized stats will cost 4 points. Reaching level 10 will allow you to pick an extra "Specialized" stat. 'EQUIPMENT AND ITEMS' A RPG wouldn't be a RPG without cheesy, over the top swords and pants. This system also accepts and incorporates such things. Since the inclusion of items is SO Dependant on the DM, this section is very vague for now. -However-, it is important to note, items like Potions/Phoenix Downs and such SHOULD be put in your game. Equipments would provide a bonus on damage, rolls or health depending on just what equipment it is. 'FATIGUE' Essentially, to stop people from just casting over the top magic, or running around with a 100 meter greatsword swinging it without an issue, characters that perform too many strenuous actions in a short ammount of time without rest would begin to receive maluses to their rolls. Such a situation would only be cured with specific items, or good old rest. This system also encourages some hunkering down and planning, as opposed to ATTACK, ATTACK. Physical actions are governed by END , while Magical actions are governed by MAG. Essentially, if you cast a bunch of spells, but you have a high MAG, you're less likely to be fatigued. And if you have a high END, you will be able to perform strenuous physical actions like running and kicking down doors more often without having to worry about fatigue settling in quickly. The calculation for how much FATIGUE points or MANA points you have is very simple. Each TWO points in END would warrant you an extra FATIGUE point. Each TWO points in MAG would warrant you an extra MANA point. Players start with a base of 5 Mana and 5 Fatigue points, regardless of stats. Don't understand yet? Okay, practical example. Say character SPELLSWORD INDECISIVE FUCK has 5 points on MAG, and 7 on END. Naturally, he would have 7 MANA points to spend, and 8 FATIGUE points to spend. It's that simple. Now, how do you keep track of Fatigue and Mana? Simple. Each turn naturally costs ONE point. Wether it's Mana or Fatigue - that depends on your action. Punching a boulder like Chris will obviously account for Fatigue, while casting a meteor shower, Mana. Countering enemies costs TWO points. Skipping a turn grants you four points on Fatigue and Mana. If you end up having negative points on either Fatigue or Mana, you are exhausted. You can STILL perform actions while exhausted, and essentially get negative fatigue or mana points, but that would give you maluses adding on and on. If you ever reach -10 points in Fatigue or Mana, you pass out from exhaustion. 'COMBAT' Largely identical to the Basic /v/RP ruleset. Turns determined by Agility, counters exist, but can cause Fatigue if overused. Items like potions and such can be used without warranting rolls (Unless the situation is complicated, like your character being on FIRE and trying to use a potion on someone else.) If a character falls down to 0 HP, they are bleeding out. They lose 2 HP per turn passed. If they have -10 HP or less, they die. Category:Tutorial